Two Of My Stars
by asianslender
Summary: Set during New Moon, Kate stumbles across a human left by her cousin, Edward. Bella learns to cope knowing that Edward was never her mate to begin with and Alice tries her hardest to gain Bella's love once more. Especially with competition. Kate/Bella/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : In no way do I own these characters but I do however own my own characters such as Jesse Cullen. To give some background on Jesse, he is a vampire turned by Carlisle. Body-wise he is the oldest of the siblings at 24 but looks about 18, in actuality he is 43 years old making him a newborn. He has exceptional control over his bloodthirst and dislikes the taste of it.

Features: Has black/brown hair, cropped short with his slightly longer fringe hanging above his right eye. He has a small face, defined like Edward's but gentle like Carlisle. He has sharp eyes, his right in particular is coloured bright blue but his left is the normal animal diet colour (golden).

He is of Chinese decent, a slim body at the height of 5'7. He is calm but excitable like Emmett but wise like the matriarch of the family. He has a close relationship with Rosalie and Alice. He is an FTM, which means he was biologically assigned female but with the help of Carlisle became a man smoothly.

The rest of his story will be revealed.

Pairings: Edward/soon to be Jasper, Alice/Bella/Kate (Alice and Kate will be at most friendship level, they are fighting for Bella's love after all xD), Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme and Jesse's other half will be revealed.

…

Bella's P.O.V

I was standing nervously awaiting what would happen next. I had just been at a party, celebrating my 18th birthday with the Cullens and Hales. But unexpectedly I had been thrown across the room by Edward, my boyfriend, because of Jasper's sudden outburst at my blood caused by a mere paper-cut. I was shocked of course but really? I was hanging out with a family of vampires. It was inevitable. And now I was in the middle of no-where and in front of me was a tensed boyfriend. I could see his muscles rippling under the light of the moon.

''Bella,'' He starts. He finally turns around with sad eyes but physically relaxed after seeing me. ''I-i..I can't be with you anymore.''

I started laughing at his ridiculous comment and tilted my head sarcastically at him. ''You dragged me out here so you could say you wanted to break up with me?''

''It's not safe at the house anymore. It's not safe to be around us anymore, Bella. I made a mistake coming into your life.'' Edward sighs like he was talking to a stubborn child. Well maybe I was, considering I was a child compared to his hundred years.

''It's not a mistake Edward,'' I grab at his sleeves. ''I'm happy you decided to introduce me to you, your family and everything else. You guys make me complete!'' I was startled at myself. Why did I say 'you guys' instead him? I didn't have much time to ponder about as he shook me off and I ended up on the floor.

''You don't get it Bella! Jasper just tried to kill you! And here you are saying we complete you. The only thing we are doing to you, is destroying you.'' He faces in a direction I can't see as it starts raining heavily. It was dramatic. ''I don't want you anymore, Bella. I don't love you. We're going to go away, so forget about us.'' And that's when he left me. In the middle of no-where, tall trees to keep me company with a heavy downpour of rain. It was night-time too; I didn't have the energy to try to attempt to get out of here.

I lay down, curled up to keep some form of heat. But that's when it hit me, my boy…no my ex-boyfriend said he didn't want me anymore. Like I was some sort of toy he wasn't entertained by. It was selfish of him. I burst into a million tears, sobbing uncontrollably. He took the people I loved away from me. Alice my best friend. Jesse who had become my rock of all sorts of problems. Even Rosalie who never really liked me. He took all of them.

I had lost all sense of time; my tears were drained but were replaced by the never-ending rain. I jumped at the sudden contact of a jacket covering my body. Maybe it was one of the Cullens who still cared about me…

''He didn't deserve you.'' Was all I heard before I blacked out due to exhaustion.

…

Kate's P.O.V

I had been sent down by my sisters from our home in Canada to visit the Cullens on a business trip about something I wasn't interested in. I'm over a thousand years old and I'm still the errand girl. It would've been such a lovely trip if it wasn't for the sudden rain. I wanted to curse the skies.

Around midnight was when I had arrived at the Cullen's mansion. But all the lights were turned off. Vampires do not sleep and they were on the phone not even 12 hours ago, expecting my arrival. So why was the house void of anything moving? I opened the huge front door they had, the house was a mess. Glass shattered on the floor, presents thrown around and half the things missing. It looked as if they were in a hurry. But as far as I could've remembered, they had no threats coming their way. So why?

I walked further in, surprised when I caught a whiff of a human's scent. It was amazing, delicious yet I had no desire or bloodlust. I was confused but I knew I was addicted. I kept sniffing the room for a stronger trail, it led me back outside and far into the woods. Not even a mile out it became almost too much to breathe in anymore. There was sobbing in the distance, a faint heart beat under the sound of rain drops. The heart beat was entrancing enough as it was but a rushed heart beat? It made me worry for some reason.

I had never really cared for a human before. Although they're not my diet anymore, it doesn't mean I need to treat them with respect like the Cullens do. By now I was standing above the barely conscience girl. The sight might've horrified others but to me this was a revelation. She looks so beautiful, a Goddess…no even more. Everything about her was perfect.

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly covered her with my jacket and realised that this was the human Edward Cullen had claimed earlier on this year. So this was Bella and by the looks of it she got left behind. He didn't deserve any of her love. No, none of it.

''He didn't deserve you.'' I said as I lifted her wet, unconscious body with ease. I follow another faint trail of her scent. One that led to a dimly lighted street with houses aligned perfectly next to each other. I assumed the one with her scent was hers.

There was a light on downstairs with hushed footsteps, the person was pacing.

''Bella where are you….'' I assume this person was her father. He sounded worried, I think I would be if Bella was mine…

I hurried to the doorstep, knocking rather loudly to catch his attention. He practically ran to the door, swinging it open to reveal me and his daughter in my arms, drenched to the bones. The man couldn't even speak, instead ushered me in to his living room and gestured frantically to the couch. I put this sleeping angel on it and kneeled next to her, brushing her wet hair out of her perfect face.

''W-ho are y-you?'' He asks, obviously soaking in the vampiric beauty I had obtained.

''I'm just a passer-by, I was on one of my walks through the forest when I came across Bella here. She told me where you lived.'' That was a lie, but a white one. It wasn't going to harm him if he didn't know I was a vampire, right?

''I see….Oh I'm her dad, Charlie!''

I chuckle at his nervousness and pointed between me and the angel. ''Do you mind if I use your bathroom to dry up a bit, Charlie? I would also like to help Bella dry up or she's seriously gonna catch something.'' I didn't wait for his slow reply, I picked her up again as I did moments before and started to the stairs.

''Of course..What is your name? I would want to know the name of someone who had just saved my daughter's life.'' He follows me up, guiding me to the bathroom and Bella's own room.

''My name is Katarina, please call me Kate.'' I smiled at him before laying Bella in the bathtub. ''If you'd please..'' He follows the direction of my hand and blushed, moving out of the room almost immediately.

Her father was a very nervous guy; I wonder if Bella is like this. Well I guess I would find out soon. I first take off my own clothes after locking the door, dumping it in a pile in the corner. I get in the bathtub with Bella who was still slumped over. Carefully I remove her clothes, throwing them over my shoulder. And my god. I was awestruck as she was now completely naked in front of me. She was truly my everything, perfection.

Her body was truly magnificent but I bet her personality was a force to be reckoned with. I turn on their shower which was already altered to their personal liking. It felt like nothing against my dead cold skin but being so close to my…other half. She warmed me up more than the sun could've ever had. She stirs a bit, rubbing her eyes as the warm water gently cascades over her body. She shivers, groaning as she tries to get up. Even when mumbling to herself, it was music to my ears. I was falling for her, fast and very hard.

''Where am I?'' Her voice trembled as she regained some feeling to her legs. She must of noticed another person inside the bathtub with her. Bella's head shot up, her eyes widening when I smiled innocently at her. She didn't say anything afterwards.

''Hello Bella, I'm Kate…I came to help you?'' I reached my free hand out towards her slowly as not to frighten her.

''You.. You're a vampire..'' She whispers. ''What are you doing?! Who are you?'' She was finally acting like a creeped out human, scrambling to the other end of the bath.

''I'm an acquaintance of the Cullens, I came to deliver some information but stumbled across you. I wanted to help you.'' I tried again to be closer to her, this time she didn't resist. ''You can trust me. I mean you no harm, I promise.''

I think she remembered everything before she passed out as she collapsed in my arms, crying her eyes out once more.

''I can't believe he left me like that.''

''The Cullens have told me about you, you are Edwards mate, no?'' It pained me to say the word mate. I knew she was mine the moment I smelt that lovely scent but I had to make sure.

''Not anymore…He broke up with me. After all we've been through, he just left me like nothing happened. Like he didn't have an impact on my life.'' Bella loosens her hold on me, holding me at arm's length. Staring curiously into my eyes. ''Who are you to the Cullens? They've never told me about you.''

I giggled at her bluntness and continued to spray her down with the warm water, gently turning her around so her back was heating up too.

''I live with a coven up north of Alaska. We're considered to be 'cousins' of the Cullens, we're close and consider each other to be family. Maybe they were too caught up with such a beautiful creature like you to mention us.'' I grabbed a bottle labelled shampoo and lathered a generous amount in my hand, running it through her tangled mess of hair.

''It's okay! I can handle on my own!'' Her body blushes a deep shade of red, the blood sings to me but in a passionate and loving way. She was mine. I was sure it now.

''Don't be daft Bella, you've just been sleeping in the rain. Let me help you, my sweet.'' She gave up, soon sitting at my waist level. ''Tell me, why did they leave?'' She tensed up when I brought up the topic.

''They..'' Bella struggled to get the words out, taking a deep breath she continued bravely. ''I was at a party Alice had arranged even though I told her multiple times that I didn't want one. I gave in, stupidly. We were opening presents, one that Alice-'' She again chocked up at Alice's name. Alice must've been special to my girl but I wonder how special. ''-gave me. I was clumsy and I had a paper cut. Jasper lost control and tried attacking me. It was fine but Edward flung me across the room into glass and made it worse.''

By now I was sitting behind her, rinsing out the murky mud from her glorious brown locks. ''Hes such a brat. I never really liked Edward as a result of his childish behaviour. You must admit he is a drama queen.'' I grabbed another bottle, one for the body and started caressing her back with the layer of soap. ''You have lovely skin.''

Bella blushes at my comment, yes. She was indeed the child of her father. ''I barely know you, Kate. Why are you helping me….Saving me.''

''To be honest, my sweet. I only know one thing as of now. You are my mate and there is no denying it.'' It was a bold answer, I knew that. But jumping around the gun wasn't going to help anyone.

At this she flinches away and turns around with a ridiculous face. She points between her and I, opening her mouth as to speak non-existent words. I smirked at her reaction, it was truly adorable.

''Theres no way! I'm Edward's. I'm his mate, hes mine. I thought vampires only had one mate.''

''Oh my. To tell you the truth, Eddy boy has been lying to you'' I hissed his name out, refusing to say his name kindly. ''Would a true mate leave another? True mates can't be parted for long, let alone say goodbye willingly.''

Bella breaks down again, ''So when he said we were mates, he was lying? What for? Why would he do that, Kate?!'' She cries out. ''It hurts…It really hurts.''

''I don't know and I'll never forgive him for upsetting you, breaking you when you deserved much better. You may not know me well now but if you give me a chance to give you the love you've been missing. I swear on my undead life I will never leave you unless you ask me to.''

And with my declaration thrown out there carelessly, she slowly turned around fully. Exposing her gorgeous body to me. ''How do I know you're not lying to me, that you're one of the group that was hunting me?''

''Hunting you?!'' I growled, frightening her a little bit. I lowered my head apologetically before carrying on. ''How naïve of the Cullens to endanger you like that. Especially that boy you claim as your mate'' I spat out insults in another language, multiple in fact.

''You didn't answer my question, Kate.''

''Right,'' I smoothed my hair down nervously. Honestly, I didn't know how to prove it to her. We had just met in a really unexpected situation. We barely know each other, only on a name to name basis but we were naked comfortably talking to each other in her father's bathtub. How weird of us. I plugged the bath tub and started the taps at a reasonable temperature behind me. ''Well how about we first become friends? Isn't it how humans get to know each other before committing to each other?''

She didn't reply to this, instead staring at my eyes like it was an intricate painting. We didn't talk for a long time, until the water was almost to the brim of the bath. It was very surprising that she opened my legs. At first I thought she was experiencing lust but I couldn't smell it. She climbed in between my open thighs, resting her back against my front. It was amazing, the most intimate I've ever been with someone.

I sighed in content, closing my eyes and finding immense comfort being near my human mate. I would make sure anyone who has or has intent to do her any wrong, I will throw away my animal diet and kill whoever it is. I swear on it. Nothing will ever trouble my precious human.

But I was so caught up in my wonderland, I missed the whisper from outside near the tree lines.

''Bella… I love you, I'll come back when I can sneak away. I promise.''


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So theres nothing really to say, the Kate in this story will look pretty much like the one in the movies. Yeah that's it, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters except my own which is Jesse.

…

Kate P.O.V

We had been in the bath for almost an hour, bathing in silence and peace until her father knocked on the door to see if we were alright. Bella answered for both of us, saying we would be out in a moments time. She got out first, using my knees to lift herself up. I was still soaking in her beauty by the time she was putting her towel on. She looks over her shoulder, almost seductively and shot me a smile before leaving me stunned.

''Wow.'' I breathed heavily, and wrapped myself with one of the towels on the rack. I followed her out to her bedroom. She was digging into her wardrobe, turning to me a minute later with a pair of sweats and a loose shirt. I took it from her, shutting the door behind me. I take my time getting dressed, mainly because of the luscious scent that was bombarding this room. I could never get use to this, it was too unique.

''Come downstairs, I'm assuming you've already met my father?'' I nodded and took her out-stretched hand. ''Do you want to stay here or make yourself at home at the Cullen's mansion?'' She whispered their name so carefully. As if a decibel higher would harm her. Oh heavens, what have they done to my love.

''I'd rather spend as much time with you, darling. Unless, of course you don't want me here?''

''Yes, I like your company surprisingly. It feels weird around you; I feel as if I've known you my whole life. It's an itchy sensation, Kate.'' She sighs and pulls me out of her room and down the stairs. Charlie was sitting in his recliner, watching the news half-heartedly. He turns at the noise and smiles at the both of us.

''Friends?'' He asks, glancing at out joined hands.

''More so than not at all, Sir.'' I smiled.

''Are you a British tourist? If you were a local, I would've known who you were.'' I shake my head at his assumption.

''I'm actually visiting cousins and as I said before, I was on a walk when I stumbled across Bella here.'' I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. ''It was nice out before it started raining.''

''Ah…It's still a bit weird that you would be out in the woods by yourself. Will you be going now? I could give you a lift.'' The man starts to get out and reaches for a set of keys but Bella interjects.

''Dad, I was hoping she could stay with us. The Cullens left dad…Edward broke up with me earlier and they're her cousins.''

''Excuse me? They just left, knowing you were here?'' He inquires, brows furrowed deeply.

''They tend to be like that at times, Sir. I wouldn't worry about it. It may seem harsh but I'm glad because I got to meet your daughter.'' I smile down at the slightly shorter girl, she returns a kind curve of her lips.

''Well, I guess you could stay with us until Bella moves out for college….Do you have a job or do you need to go to school?'' Charlie sits back down as we made our way to the two seater.

I hadn't thought about that factor either. Sure enough I looked young enough to be a high schooler but I've already been to school, both high school and college more than 30 times. It wouldn't hurt to go again, especially if that meant proving to Bella I was worth her love.

''I had dropped out of school earlier on this year, it'd be the perfect opportunity to join again.''

''I see, well then it's settled. Consider your stay here a thank you for saving my daughter and not to mention shes taking the liking into you.'' I look over to my mate to see her head low with her ears and neck a deep shade of red.

''I'm glad. I think we should head to bed now though, it's late.'' I commented, I was aware that humans get tired during the nights and would usually become rather disgruntled when waking up if they didn't get their night's worth.

''I think so too, goodnight dad. Sorry for scaring you like that.'' She kisses her father's cheeks and gestured for me to follow her.

''Goodnight Charlie, thank you for letting me stay here.''

''No worries kiddo.''

…

We had spent the night talking, I talked about my coven and who they were. Who I was, how old I was and where I had originally came from. She was surprised by the information but didn't push for further details like I thought she would, she was truly a kind person who respected people's space.

Bella explained the situation between her and the Cullens, and honestly I was very disgusted at them for how they went about things. How they managed the James incident and how they left her so abruptly. Edward that spoiled child, he never took in consideration for Bella's decisions, input...feelings. I will tear him apart if I see him again.

She was tired soon enough, yawning loudly before climbing under the covers and leaving a bit of space open.

''Aren't you staying?'' She looks up at me expectantly and I chuckled.

''Of course, won't you be cold if I go under the covers?'' But I climbed in anyway, wanting to be close to her all the time. The bond that was formed was still fresh and the beast inside me demanded attention from it's mate.

''No, I feel warm when I'm with you guys. It's weird, I know, but I feel at home with supernatural creatures more than I do with humans.'' She let out another yawn, signally her end to conciousness.

I pull her closer, tucking her head underneath my chin and hugging her close. If she didn't mind the cold, I surely would take this opportunity to cuddle her. I felt her arms wrap tightly around my waist and in no-time she was drifting way into slumberland.

''Goodnight, my sweet Bella..'' I kiss her temple before closing my own eyes in the attempt to let my mind wonder as I wait for her to wake up.

…...

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm clock, reaching over to slam it to get it to shut up but it was off before I even got up. Confused, I rubbed my eyes to see clearer and to adjust to the bright light shining through the window. I was greeted by a pair of golden eyes...that didn't belong to my boyfriend.

Oh... Right, he wasn't my boyfriend anymore...he wasn't my mate, Kate is.

I return the smile given and stretched as she waited for me to say something but I didn't. She didn't look like she minded either. I signal for her to stay here while I got ready for school, unlike vampires, we don't wake up perfect and drop-dead gorgeous. Kate was like a Goddess compared to me, her blonde hair that was almost white in a light, her perfectly shaped body and it was supposedly all mine.

I was still had doubts over this, me being mated to her but I decided that I wasn't going to worry about it. It was pointless, Edward left and Kate is filling the hole I thought once belonged to that man.

I sighed, drying my freshly showered hair, entering the room to see it empty. The towel dropped from my hand, causing an audible thump on the floor. My eyes scanned everywhere, the bed, the desk and finally the window that had been left the way it was. Surely it wasn't all just a dream...no..not again. Maybe my imagination caused her to create this beautiful vampire to use for healing myself over my heartbreak. I felt herself kneel at the end of her bed, cupping my face in my hands and tears trickled down my cheeks once again.

It was moments later I felt another pair of hands lift my head up, I slowly opened my eyes to see Kate gazing at me with concerned eyes.

''Bella? Are you OK? Are you hurt?'' She fired a bunch of questions at me, lifting me up to sit at the edge of the bed as she checked for any wounds and when she found none she let a sigh of relief. ''What's wrong Bella? Why are you crying?'' She wipes my tears away from my face and sits down next to me, wrapping her arm tightly around my lower back.

Unexpectedly, I launch myself at her, trapping her neck by my two lanky arms. Kate caught me easily and slowly rubbed circles around my back to comfort me. It worked like magic and I started calming down quickly.

I composed myself before speaking, ''I'm sorry...I thought you were a figment of my imagination when I saw you missing... I don't know what came over me.''

''You're still hurting over him, its understandable. I promised you I wouldn't willingly leave you unless you told me to, didn't I?'' That's right, she did. Her words made me swoon like it never did with Edward. She is so much more charming, beautiful, graceful and everything about her seems so much more enhanced and better than Edward. I'm falling fast... I couldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a while and I'm sorry for the long wait, please forgive me. I literally had no excuse but the fact that I've been busy will college and shit so yeah.

Disclaimer: I only own my character, Jesse.

…...

Kate P.O.V

It took a while for me to fully calm Bella down, she was craving my touch, to see if I actually existed. That damn bastard Edward, look what you did to her. I guess I have to try my best to heal her as quickly as possible. I hate seeing her in so much pain, whether it would be emotional or physical.

I suddenly remember why I was downstairs in the first place, to make her breakfast before she sets off to school. I still had paper work to do before I could enrol but it didn't mean I wouldn't lurk near by to keep an eye on her. Ever since I heard about the trio of vampires, now a duo, that was supposedly hunting her. I would never leave her side.

''Bella, sweetheart, lets go downstairs and get you fed before you have to go'' I stood up, expecting her to follow me to the door but she stayed sitting down, staring at the place I had once been. ''Bella-''

She cut me off with the most heartbreaking gaze I've seen. ''Can't I skip and stay here with you? It may sound selfish and I know I shouldn't be demanding things but... I don't want you to leave me.'' She starts quietly sobbing again, with the occasional cute hiccup.

''Come on now Bella, you wouldn't want your father getting angry at you for skipping important things like this. I promise it's just for today, I'll be in there with you tomorrow and I'll try my best to match the classes. But for today, I'll be at the edge of the forest looking out for you, OK?'' I walk over to her, holding out my hand for her to grab. She took a moment to gather herself, taking my hand and gave me the most breath-taking smile. She was gorgeous.

''I guess I'm over-reacting, huh?''

''No, you have every right to be worried, especially after what you've been through.'' She tensed at what I said but relaxed as I led her downstairs to the simple breakfast I had cooked up. Bacon and eggs, I didn't exactly want to cook what I had considered breakfast back when I was human.

''Thank you, Kate, for everything..'' She paused when she finished her last bites, surprising me with a peck on the cheek.

I stood there, my mouth gaping like a fish and my cheek tingling from the soft sensation that landed there. Oh my... my mate willingly initiated an intimate gesture. I was beyond ecstatic and that was clearly showing in my expression.

''Uhmm...Kate?''

''Yes, my Bella?'' I grinned, slowly and without knowing, backing her up against the kitchen counter.

''We're going to be late if we don't start heading out now.'' She blushes at our close proximity and it made my beast inside purr at the sight of affection.

My hands moved to either side of her, flat on the counter, trapping her. I smoothly pressed my body up against hers, leaning in to ghost my lips up and down the neck. My lips were glazed with her scent, it was delicious but not in the sense that I wanted to drain her. No. I wanted to claim her but I knew this wasn't the time to do it. She was still healing, or at least trying to, proven by this morning's event.

''Kate- I-I'..'' Shes flustered, obviously by my actions but I couldn't help but smirk at the great results it caused. I could smell the arousal.

''You're right, we'll continue later.'' I wink at her, grabbing her keys that were behind her counter and headed for the door. Leaving the blushing human to calm down before following me.

Her truck was a sight to behold. An old cherry dusted pick-up truck. The last time I had seen one of these was back in the 70's when they were still in production. It didn't seem like a vehicle Bella would drive, but who was I to judge. Maybe I should make some upgrades...- My thoughts were interrupted with a gentle tap on the shoulder from my mate.

''Oh right, want me to drive?''

''It's OK...Plus you don't even know the way.''

…...

It didn't even take 10 minutes to drive to the school site. It was old-looking and my Bella deserved better than this dump but I highly doubt Forks would have a private school near-by I could put her in. This will have to do then.

''Are you sure you can't convince the teachers to stay in class and experience before your first day? Its a small school... I'm sure they won't mind if you charm them.'' Her head drops towards the end of her little request and I thought about it before deciding it was probably best not to join her today.

''Bella, my sweet...I'm sorry but I can't do that. I'm sure they will let me-''

''So why won't you?'' Her impatience was adorable, shes so young.

''Because my family live in the middle of no-where, being around so many humans at once would cause me to over-exert my control.''

''But you're so experienced.''

''It's been over 100 years since I went into a small town for supplies, Bella, please understand. I promise I won't leave the school site until you finish, I'll be right over there.'' I pointed to the out-skirts of the forest that surrounds the small school.

''You're right...I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate.'' Her voice was small and wavering.

I noticed some of the humans that were still in the parking lot staring at us, or specifically me because I was a new face and I had vampiric beauty. I pull my young mate into my arms, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around my shoulders while I massaged her hips. Bella had an overwhelming scent, no wonder she had a target on her head.

''I'll see you in a bit, we're attracting quite a bit of attention.'' I reluctantly pulled away and made it seem like I was walking away.

She waved with little effort, still sad about me being away. Once I was away from prying eyes, I blurred to where I had pointed earlier, keeping track of where she was by her scent trail. A skill I had picked up over my 1000 years.

The rest of the day was very uneventful for me but I couldn't say the same for my dear Bella who was bombarded with questions during her lunch break. I laughed a couple of times because of the sheer stupidity these 'friends' seem to possess.

…...

Bella P.O.V

I was fine for the first two classes, my mind seeming to wonder more often than not. Of course I was bugged about the Cullens not being in even when the weather was dark. I tried so hard not snap at them, holding my tongue back in case I say something I would regret.

''So Bella, where the Cullens at?'' Mike walked with me to the cafeteria, being too close for comfort like always. I rolled my eyes at the common question, I wasn't a tool for their endless gossip.

''I don't know Mike, they left saying something about a family emergency abroad.'' I don't know why I was making up an excuse for them, they weren't part of me anymore. My heart stung a bit at my own revelation, it meant Alice wasn't part of me anymore. I felt my eyes tearing up but I took a deep breath before Mike could notice anything.

We sat at the normal table, with our friends, Jess, Angela, Eric, Lauren and Tyler. They were happily chatting away their guesses to why the Cullens disappeared. That was until I arrived and they went deathly silent.

''Hey Bella, you seem a little off today, how was your birthday party?'' Angela smiles kindly and I winced at her question but brushed it off because she didn't know yet.

''It was fine...'' I sat down with my food and started prodding it, reminding me that the Cullens used to do this all the time. I smacked myself mentally for relating such trivial things, I was still so attached to them or rather...One of them. She shrugs and goes back to her studying for the upcoming test.

''So Bells, where is your boy?'' Eric asks, mouth full of food and I fought the urge to gag at the disgusting display but Jess beats me in reprimanding him

''Ew Yorkie please refrain from eating with your mouth open, its really disgusting.'' One thing Bella liked about Jess was the bluntness she had, even though at some points it was rather annoying like now for instance. She turns to me, flicking her hair dramatically over her shoulder waiting for me to answer Eric's question.

I sighed, there wasn't any point of hiding it anymore. Especially when Kate was just beyond the parking lot most likely listening in. I wouldn't dare betray her, even pretending Edward was still my boyfriend would strike betrayal in my actions. At least I thought so.

''We broke up...last night in fact.''

The whole table turned their shocked expressions on to me, making me blush hard and look down to see my food crushed beneath my forks.

''What?! But you guys were doing so well, and he broke up with you on your birthday?! What a bitch!'' Jess' obnoxiously loud voice alerted many tables around us about my relationship status with Edward Cullen. I could see her regretting it after when she covered her own mouth with her palms. She sent me a apologetic look, I nodded, understanding she was just being a caring friend.

''We got into a pretty bad argument when the party stopped, I did something that might have set Jasper off and it caused Edward to become mad with me...Plus they were moving away anyway so I guess it was for the best.'' I was shocked at my half decent explanation. Damn, since when was I this good at lying on the spot?

''Well he was always so possessive with you, no offence but maybe it was the best.'' Angela put her hand on top of mine to stop it shaking, which went unnoticed by me.

''Yeah! He was looking at you like a piece of meat, like hungry if you get me.'' Jess added.

I chuckled at their comments, it was their way to comfort me with humour and it worked for the most part. Mike especially was happy about the news and I could guess why. But too bad for him he would never have a chance with me. I had someone else now, well I hoped. I caught a glimpse of gold hair in the distance, signalling to me she was not only real but everything she said was true. There was something about her but even though I knew she was my mate, a part of my heart ached. Not because of Edward surprisingly. It was something else, it felt partially empty.


	4. Important AN

A/N: So I've seen a couple of comments regarding my OOC and I've decided to reply to them for future 'warning'?

Guest chapter 2 . Jan 2

the OC in this is beyond useless and serve nothing else than a self-insert.

guest chapter 1 . Jul 11, 2016

just say No to OC

So what I'll say to these people or person, is that just don't read my story. I'm not forcing you to stay and read it but I'm not gonna remove a character I made for this specific story. Jesse has an important role which you will witness soon if you guys are familiar with the new moon sequence.

You can call it a 'self-insert' if you want but the character is nothing like me in real life. Jesse is ftm, while I'm not...Jesse is male...While I'm not...

If you REALLY don't like how I'm supposedly 'self inserting myself' into this story, just write your own however you like it.

And to those supporting this story despite my 'self-inserted' OOC, thank you for the nice reviews and I'll continue to update with Jesse. - AsianSlender 3

P.S Guest/s, sorry outing you/ you guys but I just had to make it clear.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: It's an update this time 3 For the sake of this story line, Alice and Jasper are just close friends. Makes it less complicated than it already is for me :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but my own, Jesse.

…...

3rd Person

Bella was already starting feel the after effects from being away from Kate too long, her usually cool skin starts to clamp up, her hands become unbelievably fidgety and her friends notice how often she would turn towards the window looking for something in particular.

Kate was the same, pacing on the spot, growling softly at the sight of a blonde boy constantly flirting with her mate. She knew she was becoming possessive but promised herself that she would try to control it more. There was a feeling she had, that Edward wasn't much better than her.

The bell finally rings, signalling the end of the day. Normally Bella is more composed, taking her time and waiting for everyone to leave the class before she does. But that was before Kate came into her life.

The brunette rushes as fast as can, out of the class towards the exit, sometimes tripping along the way but it didn't hinder her mission. The blonde had to keep up her impression, quickly blurring down the street and walks at a normal pace towards the school again just in time to see a desperate mate running towards her.

''My Bella.'' She coos, catching Bella as she leaps ridiculously high into her awaiting arms.

''I've missed you.'' It was muffled but Kate didn't have any problem with her supreme hearing.

''I've missed you too, my love.'' She replies calmly, looking up to see the group Bella was with at lunch, staring straight at them. Kate recognised the baby-faced blonde immediately and glared deep into his soul.

''Who are you looking at?''

''That little bitch, he kept trailing you today.''

''You mean Mike? Oh, don't worry about him, hes no trouble.''

Kate just gives a humming sound as an answer and pulls away to cup Bella's cold cheeks. Causing the human to blush at the intimate contact in front of so many people. They've gained a crowd, many that consists of shocked faces and some wolf-whistles.

Being the protective vampire she is, Kate gives a quick peck to the cheek before dragging the flustered girl to her truck.

''Come on Bella, lets get away from the prying eyes. These perverts are waiting for me to tazer them.'' She opens the door for her lady, climbing in herself after.

'What a gentle-lady' Bella thought.

''How was your day?''

''It was boring without you in there with me, I didn't have this pixie keeping me co-'' Bella stops mid-sentence as she realises what shes saying. This is the second time today, she caught herself every time.

''You mean Alice, you must really miss her'' Kate remarks, glancing at Bella briefly.

''I mean yes I do, she was my best friend...I wish she didn't have to set off without a goodbye.''

''If you want to blame anyone, its most likely Edward's fault.''

''I know..''

The rest of the ride back was quiet, Bella concentrating on the road while Kate was preoccupied with thoughts regarding Bella's longing for Alice Cullen. Kate was close with Alice, they were both modern compared to their coven members. Whenever they visited each other, they would always have the most fun. They were also best friends of sorts.

…...

Kate P.O.V

We arrived in no time but this time the house smelt rank, wet dog smell circles the god damn house. And from what I can remember, Bella didn't have a pet dog. In the background, I could hear someone's chest rumbling along with wheelchair movement from within the house. Do they pose a threat to my sweet? Well I'm a about to find out when we knock on the door.

I held my breath, the smell was awful and I was anxiously waiting for what awaited us behind that wooden door. And when it did, I subconsciously pushed Bella behind me. The door opened with Charlie giving us a wide smile, I returned it hesitantly and Bella side-stepped me to get in.

''Hey Bells, how was school? Jake and Billy are here over for dinner! You'll be surprised what Jake did with his hair.'' He led us back into the kitchen where the low rumble of someone's chest was now amplified.

''It was OK, thanks dad for asking.'' Bella and I rounded the corner and was met by a pair of unwelcoming eyes. There was a teenage boy, a giant with muscles for days and cropped black hair. There was also a man in a wheelchair with long black hair and quite a bit older looking than his companion.

Their eyes bore into mine, I could feel my own darkening at the obvious threat they held. So I grabbed on to Bella's wrist before she could closer.

''Oh hi Jacob, Billy. If you guys said you were coming earlier I would've made plans to get more ingredients.'' My mate said rather calmly, like she knew them. She was also blatantly ignoring my warning.

''Well, I didn't know you make friends with new leeches Bells.'' The young boy, Jacob snarled. I narrow my eyes at him, hissing quietly, daring him to make a move.

''It seems like you have your hands...full, Bella, maybe next time we'll stay for dinner when you don't have other guests.'' The wheelchair man said, eyeing me carefully before giving Bella the smallest of smiles.

''Oh come on Billy, Kate doesn't bite.'' Charlie inputs, walking by to get a beer from the fridge, oblivious of the tension between the pairs.

The guests snort at his comment and insists they have to go, Jacob pushed past me, his shoulder bumping into mine. And to my surprise it budged me, I knew I had held my ground with some amount of force so a normal human can't move me.

This makes me even more suspicious.

''Well, yeah sure. Bye Jake, bye Billy.'' They grunt in return, leaving me a cold glare until they stepped out the house.

Charlie scratched his beard. ''Well that was weird, I specifically invited them for dinner...''

''Maybe something popped up Dad, well Kate and I are gonna go upstairs. Order pizza or something.''

''Sure thing Bells, Kate is their any topping you like?'' I scanned my mind for something appropriate to say other than 'your daughter would be nice.'

''Just plain will do fine thank you.'' I smile brightly. He was flustered for a second before nodding away.

…...

''You know you don't have to woo my dad whenever you speak to him.'' She mumbles, flopping onto her bed, almost funny-like.

I shrug, smirking at her obvious jealousy. ''Are you by any chance jelly of your dad?''

''Oh please don't use the word jelly again! And no...you vampires practically do it to everyone.'' That came out as a grumble, definitely jealous.

I place myself over her, trapping her body under mine as she moves onto her back to face me.

''Don't you worry, love. I only flirt with you, touch you-'' I start to move my hands down to capture her wrists, moving them upwards to pin them above her head. '' I will only kiss you.'' I lean down to nuzzle her neck, placing a soft kiss on the collarbone, trailing upwards to her ear. ''I'll only belong to you...'' I whisper into her sensitive ears, I could feel her heart rate sky rocket, her breathing getting heavier and most of all, her arousal spiked.

''Kate...'' She moans my name beautifully. It was music to my ears. I growl at myself for not controlling my desires better. I move to get off her, leaving her stunned on her bed.

''Sorry, I shouldn't of done that...I should know better.'' I shake my head, running my hand through tangled locks of my hair. ''Are you...OK?'' Bella was still on her bed not moving, I wonder if I gave her a heart attack but I knew it wasn't that.

''Kate, the next time you do that you better not be teasing.'' Her voice was raspy, seductive. Testing my beast to leap on her again.

I smirked, we were growing closer every hour. This is the true power of a mating bond, I couldn't wait to feel what its like when we finally claim each other in bed. It'll be glorious I bet.

''You can count on it, love.''

…...

Bella P.O.V

We spent the night like a married couple, Charlie had called us down not long after the 'accident' we had on the bed. He had asked me why I was so red but I changed the subject just in time, asking about his game to keep him distracted. Speaking of distractions. I had to constantly keep him occupied while Kate snuck her pieces of pizza to my plate. I was stuffed by the end of the meal and Charlie didn't notice a thing.

''We have to figure out another way for this whole eating to work, I'm so full I feel like I could burst any minute.'' I groaned rubbing my belly as I take a seat on my bed, patting the spot next to me at the vampire.

Kate wraps an arm over my shoulder, pulling me into her side. ''Well I wouldn't want that to happen now do I?''

We kept a light banter between us, making fun and calling stupid names at each other. I was so relieved Kate wasn't as sensitive as Edward when if came to this. He was always too serious and it led to many little arguments and Alice having to become the middle ground.

Alice...That stupid pixie. Why would she leave when I had needed her the most. I miss her hugs, her spontaneous visits to my room whenever Edward was in a mood or couldn't make it. She used to cuddle me to sleep, under the blankets too. Not caring about how much colder she would make me.

But now I had Kate for all that but for stupid reason I still wasn't satisfied with that. I know I'm being selfish but I guess no can replace Alice. Not even my mate, who was laying next to me talking about her adventures during the religious crusades during her time in England.

…...

Alice P.O.V

I can't believe they dragged me here and locked me in this room. I wanted to desperately go to my Bella. She didn't deserve this, and I really didn't like how Edward left her there on the forest floor. If I hadn't of known Kate would be there, I would've fought harder to go back.

I cup my face in my hands, sobbing but no tears escaped. ''Bella...''

My family doesn't trust me anymore. They guard the perimeter of the Denali's mansion, making sure I can't sneak away. Even Emmett, the brother-like figure to Bella had to take part in this ridiculous act ordered by the spoiled brat, Edward.

No...I can't accept this, I'll run with everything I've got Bella. Just you wait I'll be right there. I'll show you I'm better than Edward, I'll fight for your love even if it means ending my long-lasting friendship with Kate. I don't care anymore, its time I started being selfish.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Uhhhhhhh so its been a while...again haha. Very sorry about that. College is fun but its always taking up so much of my time. But summer holidays have come and hopefully I'll be able to update a bit more before College starts up again.

So I always wondered how everyone visualised everyone. Personally I always thought of Alice as Emma Watson with Overwatch's Tracer's hair. And in my mind, Alice has always either been the same height or taller than Bella just like in the movies. Like, 5'5? So it'll be like that in the fan fic too.

Kate had been one of the Olsen twins, with that straight long hair with bangs that frames her face, also fairly tall too. Taller than Alice and Bella at least.

Point- Jesse always has his sleeves rolled up. I dunno why but that's how I picture him to be. You can too if you want haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own my own character, Jesse.

Edit- Hi! sorry about earlier I didn't even notice until I opened the docs to find it in scripts. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Alice P.O.V

…...

I packed everything I could into my small duffel bag, I didn't want to keep my Bella waiting. ….It feels so nice referring to her as my Bella. I knew from the moment I had met her that she was mine, it was my stupid brother who got to her first. It took everything I had not to tell her I was her mate but she seemed so happy with Edward that I had to keep silent. I doubt that my brother knows anything about this, I had found a way to hide certain thoughts from him a while back when I decided his mind reading skill was all but nice.

I was well on my way out of the door before I had realised something important. What if Bella didn't want me back, as far as she knows, I left her just like the rest of my coven. I was just as bad but I didn't have a choice...after all it took Jasper and Emmett to drag me all the way here. No, I shook it all of out of my head. I'll make her see that I'm worthy of her love, that I'm better than Kate.

I took one long last glance at the Denali's house, sighing as this is probably the last time I'm going to see them all. Especially when Edward is still being stubborn about leaving Bella. This was the best time though, they were either too busy out hunting or surrounding the border to make sure I wasn't getting out. I had my wits, I was going to a. force my way out or b. plan it perfectly so I don't encounter any of them.

Checking one last time through my visions, I smirked when plan B was going to work well. I quickly blurred through the thick snow-covered forest, careful not to make any obnoxious noises that could hint at my escape. I was giddy at the thought of seeing my mate that I bumped into someone who wasn't supposed to be there. I landed on my behind, gasping quietly when I saw who it was.

''Jesse! What are you doing here? Weren't you on a hunt with the others?''

The Asian rolled his eyes, much like Rosalie does when she thinks that you should know the answer.

''Alice, I've known you long enough to realise you weren't just gonna idly sit there. Give me some credit. I knew something was off when we left.'' He crosses his arms, leaning against a tree as I got up to brush off some snow. ''Plus I'm not blind, it doesn't take a Jasper to know you love her.'' Now that was shocking to me. Jesse always knew how to surprise me, a seer.

''W-what? I... just miss my best friend! She was the first human friend I have made Jesse, I just miss her...'' I trailed off, not knowing what to say next. I knew he wasn't buying anything I said.

Jesse narrowed his eyes and sighed deeply, un-crossing his arms he came towards me for a hug. Hugging wasn't unusual between us, we were both such affectionate people it was second nature. ''Alice, stop lying. Others might've bought your façade but I'm born in a way earlier decade. Plus I'm trans, dude. Being homophobic would be a little weird, don't you think?''

''Its not that I'm afraid they won't accept it, Jesse. She was supposedly Edward's mate and now shes Kate's! She'll never understand how I feel if all these people keep flocking her left and right.'' Tears start to build up again but didn't fall.

''Well what are you waiting for?''

''What?''

''Go on then. Go to your mate and tell her.'' Jesse pulled away to give me one of the most charming smiles I've ever seen. If I was human or unmated, I definitely would've fallen for that.

''You're just gonna let me go?'' I glanced around suspiciously, thinking this was his ploy to buy time in order for the others to catch up to me.

''Yeah, dude. Come on, I'll go with you. Won't hurt to have some company there right?''

''Jesse...''

''Trust me, I won't out you to them.''

I threw my arms around him, crushing him in the most tightest hug I've ever given. ''Thank you!''

He chucked, moving to grab my forgotten duffel bag. ''Come on, they must've noticed by now. We need to get going.''

That was that. We blurred away into the distance, with my brother I would go and declare my love to my one and only mate. The only problem was the competition I was about to have with my close friend. Kate was attractive and she used to lure humans without lifting a finger. Who knows how far Bella must've fallen for her. All the more reason I should hurry. I'll never lose Bella to anyone else, not even to Kate.

…...

Kate P.O.V

Bella was becoming more of mine every day, figuring and exploring her love for me was more than I had imagined. I thought she would've been more feisty, always declaring her love for that spoiled brat. But she never did. Not once since I have stepped into her life, has she mentioned him. The only person who she likes to talk about is my close friend Alice. Bella talks so affectionately about her, like a past lover would. I wondered what was between the two before all of this took place but I didn't have much time as she came into her bedroom only clad with a towel. And my gosh was this a sexy sight to behold.

''Do you want to shower before we head off?'' She asked, drying her hair with a smaller towel. Looking at me as if this sight wouldn't affect me at all. What a mischievous girl.

''Ah...Yes.'' I got off her bed, walking pass her with a light touch on her ass to wish she giggled at.

Last night when both Bella and her dad had fallen asleep, I snuck off to the Cullen's household. Going into Rosalie's room to steal some of her clothes, I'm sure she wouldn't of minded. They weren't coming back for a while, or I had hoped at least. I wanted as much time with my new found mate before hell freezes over. Drying myself from that quick shower, I dress myself in an over-sized college hoodie and ripped designer jeans. I still had my combat boots downstairs, I didn't need to wear Rose's uncomfortable heels.

Today was going to be interesting. While I had waited for Bella to finish school yesterday, I took the liberty to enroll myself into Fork's high school with the help of Charlie's recommendation. I asked if I could match all my classes with my mate and surprising I did, all but math that is. As long as I get most of the day with my beloved, it didn't matter.

''Are you ready? Charlie said hes going to the station early so we don't have to trouble ourselves with breakfast today.'' She yelled through the door. That was good, I didn't have to keep sneaking my food onto her plate when her father wasn't looking.

I surprised her, opening the door so suddenly that she was leaning on, she fell straight into my arms. She smelled so lovely, I wanted to ravish her but knew better because technically we were still at the friends stage. Not for long I hope.

She gazed into my eyes when she straightened herself up, readjusting her arms so they draped over my shoulders. I bet we spent more than ten minutes staring into each other's souls. I was the first to snap out of it, gripping her hips with a gentle tug, pulling her body further into me.

''You are so beautiful, my love. You have no idea what you do to me even when you do nothing.'' I leaned down, kissing her cheek. It was true, she could just be standing there and I would choose to spend a life time just admiring her. This was how in love I was, it was almost childish of me.

She blushed a deep shade of red, causing me to tilt my head away. I wasn't used to the smell of her blood yet and I could understand why Edward so hesitant to touch her at all. But I'm not like him, I'll change myself for her. Whatever it takes to be comfortable around her.

''We need to go, we're gonna be late.'' She whispers. ''Plus I really don't want to walk into class with a bunch of people staring at me.''

''Well, well. Shall we go then? I'll drive, speaking of driving I should really buy a car here. My Mercades is still up north and I don't want to part with you so soon for a car.'' I let go of her, slipping around her to reach her room. ''I need clothes too, Rosalie's clothes are a bit too over the top for my tastes.'' I grab one of her stranded hair ties and proceeded to pull my hair up into a loose ponytail. To which Bella found attractive I assume, I mean she was blushing again.

''Does that mean a shopping trip? Alice used to drag me on those every weekend she could. She basically bought my whole wardrobe...'' I glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing an expensive white blouse, paired with some dark denim jeans and sneakers.

''The ballerina always did have very good tastes.'' I remarked, I felt a pang of jealousy cut through me. I shouldn't feel this way, it was just clothes. However the more she mentions Alice, the bigger and more irrational the jealousy becomes. I just couldn't understand why. They were friends, best friends. Maybe I was over-thinking things.

The drive to the building with horny teens was short, yet again there was these groups of people staring at my appearance. I had already decided on a story, I was the Cullen's adoptive cousin. I moved from Alaska to continue my dropped studies here at Forks high because I wanted to help at Carlises' hospital but he suddenly had to attend to an important meeting oversees and decided he would bring all his children with him. I, however wanted to start high school before they returned so I am living with Bella whom they are close with.

That took me about ten minutes to come up with but Bella thought it was amazing and that was all.

…...

Classes were how I remembered them to be. Extremely boring and students constantly staring glances over their shoulder to gape at the vampiric beauty. It was cute when I first witnessed it but honestly, its actually quite disgusting now. I could just imagine what they were thinking, perverted things that included all of my body. And if I ever caught wind about someone thinking anything like that about my beloved, I wouldn't hesitate to rip into their jugular. Aside from that, Bella was my main source of entertainment. How she bites her lip when shes unsure about some of the questions on the paper, how she pushes her hair behind her ear whenever she goes to write something. These were all things I had to see from afar. Apparently the teachers don't fall for drop dead gorgeous beauties when they plead to sit next to their friends. They had all made me sit on the other side of the room, thinking I would be a distraction to Bella. Ridiculous. Well...Maybe.

Lunch soon approached and I was dreading to meet her friends, especially that blonde pup. I hated the way he eyed Bella, I wanted to gauge out his eyes and feed it to dogs.

''Don't worry, they're all friendly. Jess is a bit... dramatic but other than that, they're all fine I promise.'' She smiled reassuringly as we push open the doors to greet a hall full of stinky humans.

She leads me over to a table fairly close to a wall, there sat five people all talking about nonsense and only turned when the blonde pup pointed his disgusting finger straight at my face.

''Hey! You're the chick Bella jumped yesterday!'' As if he would ever need a loud speaker because this piece of shit just announced it to the whole student body. I sighed internally, holding back my urge to slap the boy around the face for the embarrassment. Calm. Down. Do this for your mate, these are her friends.

I hold out a chair for Bella to sit and nodded as I took a seat next to her. ''That's me. Hello everyone, my name is Katarina Denali, you can call me Kate though.'' They all stare at me for a while, I chuckled awkwardly, looking at Bella for help but she was busy eating her lunch.

''Katarina is a beautiful name, it has a lot of history.'' The girl with the glasses perked up, ''Hey, my name is Angela but friends call me Ange. Feel free!'' Her smile caught me off guard. This table seemed so fake, but her smile was awfully genuine and that made me relieved. At least Bella has one friend who was trust worthy. Angela was someone who fitted that stereotypical bookworm label. In fact she had a stack of books next to her lunch tray. She was slim, very tall and of Hispanic descent. She doesn't look half bad either but never comparable to Bella.

Speaking of fake, I caught a hand that came out of nowhere.

''Hi! My name is Jessica, but like, you can call me Jess or something. So, like, where are you from. You're really pale like the Cullens, are you sure you guys aren't actually related. Because that would be like, so cool.'' Too many words were coming out of this short woman's mouth. I have never met someone who could speak as quickly as that, aside from Alice whenever she was ecstatic about a new line of clothing coming out.

I shook her hand that had held on the entire time. ''No we all did DNA tests when we adopted. We're not at all related but we do wear the same colour contacts to feel closer to each other.'' I explain. Sneaking glances at my mate who had finished eating and now leaning on her hand, looking weirdly towards an entrance of the cafeteria.

''Wow, you guys are like, dedicated! I so wish I was adopted, like, into your families too. I mean, you guys are like the coolest things ever!'' I tried my hardest not to cringe at the amount of times she used 'like' in one go. Not to mention she was still holding onto my hand, I had to tug my hand back so the coldness didn't spike her suspicions.

''Hi I'm Eric Yorkie, I'm part of the newspaper club. And this quiet fella here is Ben, Angela's boyfriend.'' Eric was Asian much like Jesse. His hair was really greasy and seems to be uncut for months but he had that friendly grin, so it was hard to dislike him. Ben, just like his friend had said, was quiet and only looked up from his lunch to nod in my direction. Ginger and possibly the same height as me, which is fairly short for a man.

And last but not least...''Hey, I'm Mike! Just so you know I think you and Bella look hot together.'' There goes my last gram of respect for this horny child. Humans might think this mongrel as very good looking lad but compared this vampires this kid has nothing. Plus he looks like he could hit puberty.

''Ah...'' I took in a deep gulp of air calming my nerves and slid my arm over the back rest of Bella's seat. ''Why thank you, we appreciate that you accept our relationship.''

Now that caught my mate's attention. For the duration of the introductions, Bella had been zoning out and looking towards a certain door. As if she was expecting someone to come in and I had a very strong feeling that I knew who she was expecting.

''Wait what? Kate I thought we said we'll start as friends first.'' My love twisted herself so she was facing away from her humans in my arm. ''This is weird, I dated your cousin like 2 days ago Kate!'' She whispered. Luckily the humans were occupying themselves with other gossip and Angela was in love with a book.

''The kid was getting on my nerves, Bella. He was staring at you like a piece of meat and I am very surprised that dear Edward didn't rip him to pieces while he was here with you.''

''Well I still find it very weird that I would suddenly be dating you straight after a break up, Kate, you need to think human!''

I rolled my eyes, gestured lightly towards her friends. ''Love, they all think it's a joke,. They aren't even questioning you. They must think I'm your new Alice.'' As soon as I mentioned the pixie's name, her eyes fell and something flashed inside them. And I wanted to know what it was. ''You guys must've been pretty close hmmm?''

''We're best friends...'' She trailed. I studied her expression for a split second and dropped the subject.

''Now then, don't you think its rude to turn your back to your friends, love?''

''Oh!'' She quickly turned back in the right position and mumbled an apology to everyone. But they didn't mind.

The rest of the day was spent with Bella with the exception of math. And while I was in that class by myself, I took the liberty to think why Bella reacts to Alice the way she does. Its all such a mystery and if my instincts were still as sharp as they used to be. I had a feeling that Alice would come back soon. Very soon.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not the best with plots so if you guys have any ideas for what I can include go ahead and write it in the reviews. I always read them so I'm open to options as long as it doesn't include detailed rape, I'm fine with anything. Please don't be upset if I don't choose your plot ideas, I just go with the flow.

Tell me if you want to see Edward as a bad, possessive vampire or a kind, meaningful boy who just wanted to be loved by a human. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own my 'beyond useless' character Jesse. Oh I see you lurking around dear guest.

…...

Bella P.O.V

It was raining when we got home from school, the drive way was practically flooding and if it wasn't for Kate's quickhanded pipe work, our front porch would've been submerged along with the rest of the front.

''I never knew rain could be so troublesome down South. In Alaska, everything is just snow.'' She bunches her hair above the kitchen sink, squeezing out the large amount of water that had managed to hide within her perfect hair. I giggled at the comical sight.

''Yeah well, that's what I warned Renee before she sent me down here.'' I remarked, moving towards the stairs. ''I guess that shopping trip is cancelled huh?''

Kate smirked as she caught on to my plan, ''No no no, you ain't getting out of this one Bella. I need clothes and I have some clothing in mind that may suit you very well.'' She purrs, blurring over to me.

The rest of the night was spent peacefully besides Kate trying to slide her hands up my t-shirt, which caused me to scream and Charlie coming in to check on us in the middle of the night. I was blushing so many shades of red that I didn't know existed. This was nice, ever since Edward had left me, Kate has been trying her hardest to pick up the pieces and make me happy again. However, there seemed to be one part that was still gone. One I craved to have back in my life. I thought that Kate would become my everything when she had courageously declared that I was her mate. But then again, so did Edward. From what I had learned from Carlisle, vampires had only been known to have one mate in their undead lives. And if their mates ever left them in death or otherwise, it would be devastating to the significant other. Seeking revenge or even committing suicide. It was truly tragic and I wonder if I could ever cope with it.

Although I could happily say that I belonged to Kate, it didn't feel quite right. Like I was lying to myself. While Kate was in the shower, I ran my hand through my hair so many times that I looked like a lioness by the time I came back to reality. I mean this was ridiculous. Kate has given up being with her sisters, her coven for me. Why couldn't I be content? Why couldn't I be like any other person in this situation and be incredibly in love with her. This is frustrating, I wish I had Alice to talk to...She would know what to do. Alice...Shes been on my mind a lot these couple of days. Instead of thinking about her brother, I would day dream in class about all the fun and weird nights we would spend together in my room whenever Edward became moody. Alice was my everything before all this. She crawled her way into my life like nothing and now she was gone just like that. I want her back. She meant everything to me. I loved her...I love-

''What are you thinking about?'' Kate was back in my room, freshly out of the shower and smelled amazing. She brushed some of my hair away from my eyes and searched them as if she knew who I was thinking about.

I shook my head, letting out a breath I didn't know I held in. ''It's nothing, I was just day dreaming again...''

''And pulling your hair out at the same time? You look pretty stressed to me. Love, you can confide in me, you know I'll love you no matter what you say.'' Her words were strong willed and I knew she meant it.

She sat down next to me on the messy bed and took my clenched hands into her own. Massaging them with the coldness, making me feel more relaxed. I was grateful. In this situation Edward would've been pushy and demanded details why I was upset so he could make everything better. I scoffed out loud, resulting Kate to give me a questioning look.

''Its Alice...I miss her so much.''

''You've been thinking about her all day haven't you?'' She wasn't accusing me, not at all. Her tone was gentle and kind, she was just simply asking.

I didn't answer her because I knew she knew the answer. I couldn't figure out why I was longing for that pixie. I've had best friends back in Pheonix that I had to leave behind before coming here. But this was different. Alice was her own unique brand of a best friend label. The hugs she gave me were extra affectionate that even Edward couldn't muster. I could even say that they were comparable to Kate's. The occasional times when she would cuddle me to sleep were the best nights I've had. I slept soundly throughout the night. The kisses on my cheek set my face aflame. Everything she had done to me, would do for me, struck straight to my heart.

I groaned, all of this was so God damn confusing.

''Bella, sleep this off. Tomorrow we can go shopping like we had planned and I'll make sure that you can heal over them. I'll be your band aid for as long as you want me to.'' She cupped my cheeks, gently angling her face towards mine. My breath hitched, she was so close. Maybe 3 inches away, her lips looked so soft but I forced my eyes back up to her golden orbs. They were slowly getting darker, she hasn't hunted since she left her coven.

''Just sleep it off, it's the weekend and I don't to see you drown in your own sadness. Maybe she'll be back?'' Something flicked in her eyes. Kate was a woman I couldn't understand yet, she was bold with her motives but uneasy when it came to other agendas. I hadn't had much more time to think about that flicker when her face came closer. ''Bella, please...it pains me to see you so upset about her.''

And then I felt them. Her lips upon mine. These past couple of days she was just teasing, pulling away before she got too close. They were so soft and unknowingly I closed my eyes to embrace those icy cold lips. But as soon as they came, they were gone. My eyes snapped open as quickly as she broke away. I almost whined at the loss of contact.

Now her eyes were dark, darting to the window.

''They're back.'' She growled lowly, preventing my father from hearing it as he was still awake next door.

''Who is back?'' I asked, were the Cullens back? Was Alice back?

''Its that boy that was in your kitchen, hes in the forest with some of his friends.'' Kate stood up, her hands clenched and shaking. ''They smell disgusting and they reek with intent for murder. I bet it's me they're after.''

I felt my heart physically drop when she said it was someone else and that someone else being my friend Jacob. But I found it weird that he would be in the forest this late at night, he should be on the reservation. I didn't peg him to be a rebellious teenager either. This didn't seem right, especially with Kate being all riled up about this.

''What do you mean intent for murder? Jake wouldn't hurt anyone, hes not like that. Maybe he and his friends are passing by?''

''Bella, they're staring right up at this window and directly at me. I doubt that this was a coincidence.''

And before I knew it, she vanished into thin air and the window wide open. I cussed inside my head, slapping my bed like a lunatic as I try and figure out a way to reach them. Oh fuck it. I shrugged on my hoodie that was slung over my chair and rushed as quietly down the stairs as I could. God damn it Kate, why do you have to be so spontaneous?!

Most of the rain had drained out by now, leaving just a thin layer of wetness on the streets. I cringed when I looked down at my choices of shoes. Sneakers...non-waterproof. Urgh for fucks sake, I ran into the giant never-ending puddle anyways. Straight into the forest and if by some super natural power, I tripped as soon as I reached the trees.

''I hate gravity!'' I got up, ignoring the sting from the grazes on my knees and hands.

I ran again, tripping a couple more times as I ventured further into darkness. Now believe me I am scared beyond belief but I'm not giving up until I see Kate and know what the hell is going on with Jake and his friends. But its been almost ten minutes and I'm panting. My legs are all wobbly and I can barely stand. And that's when I see an opening to a clearing, I forced myself to walk there, using the trees to lean against when it was too painful to limp.

There they were. Kate crouching defensively with her back towards me and behold Jake. He was shirtless, muscles glistening in the moonlight with a dark expression on his face. Behind him was his friends, one of them I recognised as Paul, the kid who had anger management issues when we played as kids.

Suddenly the spotlight was on me. As if this was a stage play and the light zoomed in on me.

''Bella what are you doing here? It's dangerous here, you'll get hurt.'' Kate spoke up but didn't move from her spot at all.

''Speak for yourself leech. You'll be the only one getting hurt. Not just hurt either.'' The guy on the right, he was tall and very lean but still defined. He cracked his neck several times and I cringed. The sound of the bones crackling was horrible.

''Don't make threats you can't keep up with, child. You'll regret everything.'' I've never seen Kate like this or Jacob for the same case. I remember Jake saying the reservation had beef with the Cullens but Kate wasn't a Cullen so it shouldn't matter right?

''Guys calm down, Jake what are you doing here so late?'' I asked, stepping forward a couple of steps to see better. I also hugged my arms around myself, it was unbelievably cold at this hour.

''Yeah, it would be nice to know why a bunch of stinking children are here. Seems like you know what I am and I can't let humans know about us.'' She sneered and looked them up and down.

I shivered a little bit. I knew I wasn't at the end of that threat because I was here mate but Jake? Jake was no-one to her. She doesn't seem to have as much compassion as Carlisle and would actually carry out her word.

''Oh, well now I'm wondering why Bella is still alive. What? Are you toying with her before you suck her dry?!'' This time Paul comes forward, his whole body shaking and turning a deep shade of red. A hand shot out, Jake's forearm connecting to Paul's chest, keeping him from coming further.

To this, Kate took it as a threat and blurred over to me and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. I look up at her, her eyes were definitely jet black but not out of thirst.

''Bella who is she and why is she here? Shes not a Cullen, so shes not welcome here.'' Jake spoke up, shoving Paul behind him again who, might I say, was still shaking with anger. I glanced at the three of them and then back to my mate. ''Bella answer me.'' He demanded.

I swallowed loudly, my breath hitched in my throat and I tried to ignore that angsty feeling.

''Jake, Kate is my mate...She picked me up after Edward left me in the woods. But this doesn't explain why you're threatening her, shes a vampire, she can kill-'' I got cut off with Paul's sudden movement. I didn't think he could get any redder and even shakier. It was unnatural for someone to do that. I felt a surge of fear run through me and Kate sensed this, gently moving me so I was behind her and crouch down as if bracing for impact. I clutched at the back of her night shirt. She was even bare-footed but this wasn't the time to think about these things.

And a gust of wind sent a wild scent towards us. Paul body exploded into a massive fur ball that really resembles a wolf, his shorts turned into shreds in the process. He landed a few foot away from us, baring his gigantic teeth at us. It was disgusting the way drool comes out of his mouth when he growls.

''Paul don't do it.'' I could barely hear Jake's voice behind the growling but Kate's own growling snapped me out of whatever trance I was in.

''Whatever you are, you better not come near Bella or you will die. Do you understand me dog?!''

''Paul stand down! The three of you what are you doing here?! It's a breach of the treaty to come onto the Cullens territory.'' Now there were several footsteps coming into the clearing, when they emerged from the tree line, they looked like Jake. Short hair, wearing denim shorts and tattooed on the right arm somewhere. Is Jake part of a gang?! There were now 10 of them, all except one was female and they all stood side by side.

I grabbed Kate's hand, trying to pull her back a little. She was seriously outnumbered and if it came to a fight she wouldn't stand against them. Assuming they could all transform into giant wolves.

''What they hell is going on here?'' I screamed. Everyone became silent at my outburst. ''Wha-what are you?! Why do you keep mentioning the Cullens and why the hell are you threatening my mate like this?!'' I threw my arms up and pointed at what used to be Paul. He was sitting down but awfully on guard.

''Bella perhaps this could be discussed when its day... and when I get these three off the Cullen's turf.'' A guy, older than the rest of the group said. He eyed Kate wearily, ''And we'll also have a conversation about this new vampire.''

''No! Explain now. Why do you know about vampires and what the fuck are you?!''

''I'm afraid I can't answer that right now, a couple of Cullens are heading this way and it might end up in a fight I don't wish to happen. My name is Sam, call the reservation council number and I'll be at your house to explain everything.'' Sam whistles, all of the guys and girl started to disappear into the night. Paul and Jake following shortly after when they turn around to give us one last look. ''Tomorrow.'' Sam adds, then he too walks away.

What is happening with my life? First I meet vampires, date two of them and now I find out I was childhood friends with a wolf kid? How does this only apply to me? I just wanted to have a peaceful life with my dad in forks. Was that too much to ask for?

''Bella, we should get you home. You're hurt too.'' Kate picked up like a bride and hurried back to the house. I didn't even notice I left my front door open but that made it easier for us to sneak back in. She places me on top of the kitchen counter and opens a cupboard to grab a medical kit. I took a look at my hands, they were covered with open grazes from the tree roots I fell on. I must've forgotten about them because of the rush.

''I'm going to put alcohol on them okay? Might sting a bit.'' I nodded and she places a cotton ball soaked with alcohol on my hand. When she began dabbing it, I winced and hissed quietly. Kate looks worriedly at me but nonetheless continues the job. She quickly patches the big areas of wounds with a large band aid and kisses them to finish off. It was sweet.

''What did they mean?''

''What did they mean about what my love?''

''A couple of Cullens on their way. Did he say that to convince his pals to back off or something?'' Kate lowered my hands lowly and rests her own either side of me on top of the counter. She sighs deeply and looks at the door.

''Well they're not lying, they're outside right now.'' My head snaps towards the door and my heart starts beating in an irregular pace. Which two Cullens was it? Carlisle and Esme coming to check up on me? Emmett and Rosalie? Jasper or Jesse? Or was it that irresistible vampire that has been on mind lately?

Kate narrows her eyes and huffs. ''They said we should come outside, Charlie could wake up if we see them in here.'' She picks me back up again and I bet she could tell I was containing my body from excitement, and sets me down.

Like a child, I ran to the door, swinging it to reveal nothing at first but when I looked closer to the trees in front of my home. I saw them. One of them was leaning against the trees casually, the other standing up straight. I couldn't make out who they were from this distance. I felt a hand come in contact with my waist. It was Kate.

''Bella...'' A voice called out.

It was her, there was no doubt about it. It was her.

It was Alice!

I began to ran to her, my feet getting wet from the endless puddles but I couldn't care less. And I didn't hear Kate's plea that was whispered. All I cared about was seeing my best friend again.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay im back?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own my character Jesse.**

 **Kate P.O.V**

Bella ran towards her friend like a maniac, splashing water everywhere and almost slipping. If it had been anyone else but my mate, I would've cooed at the sight. But it was my mate. And that made everything different.

Alice caught the frail human in her arms, her soft laughter races around us and she spins them around much like they do in those romantic films. I clenched my hands tightly, cracking the skin underneath my nails and growled unknowingly. It seemed that had caught the attention of the pixie. She turns towards me, still holding Bella by her hips. Too close. Too fucking close to my mate.

''Kate.''

''Alice.''

God knows how long we stood there for, just staring into each other's eyes. Knowing how the other felt about the human. She had to come back didn't she? I was well on my way to making Bella feel better but she had to come back and ruin it all. Even when I had said she might come back to Bella, I knew I didn't really mean it. Now that she was here, I have to share Bella's attention. This wasn't right.

Bella coming back to her senses, finally realises something was up with the two of us and unwillingly stepped out of her friend's hands and came jogging back to me. I look at her, a hurtful expression spread across my face. And I think she understood the pain she caused me quickly and cups my face with her soft hands.

''I see you two have become close...Hope you're not planning on replacing me so soon Bella.'' Alice spoke up, teasing the brunette but I picked up something in her tone. I tore my eyes off my love and narrowed them at my competition.

''Shes my mate. Of course we would be close.'' There. I dropped the bomb. Now all we had to do was wait for the response.

I knew this was possibly the wrong moment to announce it, but I was angsty. Alice was everything Bella loved. I could tell by the amount of times shes been daydreaming about her. The way she looks at Alice was painful for me to watch. I had to make sure Alice knew Bella was mine and mine only. I hear her grind her teeth together, huh. Of course, she knew, she was a seer. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she was spying on us while she had been gone.

''Alice I think you should calm down. You don't want to scare away the beautiful ladies.'' A dark figure stepped out from the shadows, Jesse, who donned a serene expression. ''Hey, Bella. Kate.'' He hasn't changed from the last time I saw him, still a charmer.

''Jesse, I see you're still going off on adventures.''

''Well, the rest of my family was moping around back at yours. So, I thought I might as well come back to the fun.'' He eyes the grip I had on Bella's waist, the gold in his eye swirling with curiosity.

Alice couldn't take any more of the distance Bella had put between them and walked towards us to pull her back in a hug and then behind her.

''Bella is safe with us now. You can head back to your coven.'' Alice hissed. '' They're still waiting for your return.''

''Thanks, but I'm fine here with my Bella, I'm sure my sisters and coven will understand why I have left.''

''I can take care of her by myself, plus I have Jesse with me….You have nothing to fear, dear cousin.'' She steps forward slightly, pushing her chest out until our faces were inches apart. I used to be so close to her but now with my mate on the line, I won't hesitate to throw that away. Bella comes first, everything else can come after.

''Guys…. Why are you fighting? Can't you both stay?'' Bella sighed and stepped around Alice to get to me, while Jesse comes to place both his hands on Alice's shoulders to keep her still.

''We will all stay. Bella, how about you go inside with Kate and get some sleep. Its quite late. '' The blue-eyed vampire gave me a quick knowing look. ''My darling sister of mine and I will go hunt, its been a while and we don't want to take risks do we, Alice?'' He made sure to put a stretch on his sister's name and somehow that startled her out of whatever zone she was in.

''R-right… I-I, see you tomorrow bright and early Bella.'' The smaller vampire glared at me before leaning in to peck my mate's cheek. It took all my self-control not to growl but I knew the palms of my hands weren't fairing well against my nails.

…

Author P.O.V

Alice and Jesse watched the human and the ancient vampire go back inside until they heard them settle on the bed together.

''Alice, you were way too obvious.''

''Why wouldn't I be? Edward is out the way now, theres nothing stopping me from being with Bella. I've been selfless enough don't you think?'' She threw her hands up, blurring into the forest to her favourite hunting spot. It only took a couple of minutes for her to stumble across a sleeping herd. Alice didn't feel like chasing her prey tonight, so she silently picked up one of the male bucks from the edge of the clearing, draining him dry before she heard her brother walking up from behind. She threw a nearby deer at him, Jesse caught it mid-air with his fangs poking out. He detached himself after the last gulp, grimacing at the taste of blood. It was always like this for him.

''Alice I know you think that Edward is the only one you should be worried about but what about Kate?''

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, not liking where this was going.

''I don't need to be Jasper to know they're mates Alic-''

''They're not mates!'' She hissed, her eyes darkening despite feeding moments earlier.

''Don't you see the way they are together? It's like Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett. They flow so well together.''

Alice launched herself at Jesse, grabbing his shirt by the collar to hold him against a tree roughly, her fangs out, dripping with venom. ''SHES MY MATE. NO-ONE ELSE'S.''

Jesse wasn't scared of her though, instead he calmly grabbed the hands on his chest and pushed them away. ''I never said she wasn't, Alice.'' He stood up straight after running his hands through his messy, wind-swept hair. Revealing the entrancing bright blue eye he had hidden for just a second before his hair fell back down over one side again.

''Then what do you mean?'' The angry vampire had calmed down now, her fangs out the way and no longer dark-eyed. ''You basically just cheered for Kate then.''

''You didn't let me finish, geez.'' He chucked, fixing up his shirt. ''I meant you could be her mate too.''

''What-''

''I mean it. I read through Carlisle's old books and it was extremely rare but there were some cases that involved some vampires having two mates. Looking at you and Kate, it's highly possible that you two are linked to Bella….but not to each other.''

Alice scoffed loudly, raising a sceptical eyebrow at her favourite sibling. She thought back to how Bella acted around Kate back at the Swan's residence. They were almost constantly touching, staying close together unless otherwise. But it still didn't convince her, friends could be like that too. She had seen humans like that.

''That's ridiculous Jesse, a vampire can only have one mate. We're so territorial, we're forever monogamous.'' She stuffed her hands deep in her jean pockets, refusing to see eye-to-eye with her brother.

Jesse rolled his eyes at his sister's childish behaviour. ''Alice, vampire and shape-shifters exist but you don't believe that vampires can have more than one mate? The world is so full of possibilities, sis.'' He gestured towards his right eye, ''You know what this eye can do, yet you still think people can't be with more than one person. You are so behind on the times, so much for being more modern than me!'' He shouted as he turned around to run back to the Cullen mansion.

Alice looked up and gasped at his direction. ''Hey! You take that back! I have so many gadgets, more than you caveman!'' She starts running to catch up with him. ''Plus, I don't have proof, I've never seen anything like that. You can't expect me to share my mate's love, do you?''

Jesse's hand was about to touch the lightly dusted door handle of their recent home. He looked up, its only been a week but animals had already busted inside, wrecking the kitchen for food. The furniture was all over the place, the floor near the ruined birthday table still had Bella's blood. Albeit dried.

He glanced back over his shoulder at his sister, shaking his head as he answered her question. ''Well it seems like you'll have to.'' Jesse opened the slightly opened door further, he stepped in. First smelling the air for any intruders, he was still new to this life but that meant his sense were sharper. He smelt Kate's faint scent, many small animals and something caught him off guard.

''Alice!'' He shouted at his sister, the pixie-like vampire was over at the birthday table, in her hands was the present Bella had gotten a paper cut from. ''Some other vampire has been here. Not even two days ago, do you know them?''

Alice looked up from the object in her hands, and sniffed the air carefully. Her head snapped towards Jesse in alarm.

''Victoria.'' She whispered.

…..

Throughout the night Alice and Jesse were both memorising Victoria's scent, going out the house to see if they could track it but it led to the reservation. The one place they couldn't step foot on and it angered them greatly. It was in the middle of the night/morning when they stumbled finely across the borderline that separated them from the shape-shifters. A few that were on patrol growled at them to stay on their side, only leaving when the two vampires finally gave up on the empty chase.

It was already 7 in the morning when they got back from searching and Alice, being as impatient as she is, raced off towards the Swan's residence again. Jesse rolled his eyes from where he was sitting on the porch and followed his sister after swinging on his grey trench coat he found inside.

Meanwhile, Bella stirred from her sleep. She felt her hands experience a slight sting from where it was grazed earlier. The human felt around her bed, her warm hands settled on a cold hip she knew only belonged to Kate. Bella opened her eyes to see Kate smiling down at her, she returned one of her own and slowly got up. She felt tired yet satisfied but no matter how guilty it made her feel. She couldn't wait until Alice arrived.

''Morning, how did you sleep? Are your hands ok? Do you need anymore cream on them? Should I take a look?'' Kate started firing all these questions at the human, leaving Bella a little flustered on the bed while she was trying to tie her hair up.

Bella chuckled at her new mate and leaned over to cup the vampire's cheeks, making Kate look at her. ''I slept very well thanks to you, my hands are fine and I'm sure they'll start to scab over soon.'' The brunette sensed something was off and narrowed her eyes to carefully inspect the golden eyes before her. ''What's wrong? Why are you so jittery today?''

''I don't know what you mean….''

''Its because of Alice isn't it?''

…..

Bella P.O.V

She didn't reply for a while, just staring into my eyes or rather my soul. Trying to figure out why on Earth I would ask such a question. But the answer was simple, I saw it earlier, how they acted with each other. They wanted to rip out each other's throats last night, anyone could see that much. But Kate said they were close, which makes no sense.

''I don't know what you mean….'' Her golden eyes flicked to the bed sheets, her hands scrunching the fabric.

''You were on the verge of fighting last night, I've never seen Alice like that, not even to people at school who she dislikes.''

Kate refused to look into my eyes any longer and turned around to sit up on the bed, her back facing me.

''We'll talk when she gets here, I have my suspicions about why she acted like that.'' She paused, glancing at me over her shoulder. ''And for me, I don't like sharing. No vampire does. I hated the way she looked at you, I hated how she touched you so freely. Vampires have beasts inside them, instincts that make them possessive.''

My head slumped back on the pillow as I took all of that in. I didn't like the idea of being some object that people think they own but then again this is vampires we're talking about. I doubt I would be any better when I'm turned but it was still tough to understand why vampires behave like this.

''I'm yours.'' I blurted. My eyes widened as soon as those words left my mouth. I slapped my hand over it in case I decided I would say anything else.

I could see Kate freeze up, her body stiffening to the point where she didn't even breathe.

''What…. Did you say?'' She asked slowly.

I blushed, I never knew how loose my mouth was. I was no where ready to say that out loud. I was her mate but that didn't mean I had to give everything to her straight away.

I cleared my throat and hid my face behind both my small hands.

''I said I'm yours.''

There wasn't any movement from both of us for a while, although I could feel her eyes behind my make-shift shield.

A hand peeled my own from away from face and I was met with Kate's gigantic grin. Her eyes were slightly darker and I could see a her fangs slowly coming out. I gulped, I didn't know what this meant.

''Can you say that again?''

''I'm yours….'' I didn't even think her grin could get any wider. It was kind of adorable.

Suddenly she was on top of me, her hands pinning mine either side of my head as she trailed her nose along my neck. She stopped just at the bottom of my ear as she whispered, ''Do you know how happy, how lustful that makes me feel Bella? It makes me extremely ecstatic.'' She purred.

She let my hands go as she arched her body into mine, her lips ghosting further down. I couldn't even contain my moan as one of her hands slipped underneath my shirt and up my stomach. The coldness was shocking but welcome. It felt right.

She slid back up, so we were face to face, so close that the tip of our noses were touching. Kate tilted her head, her eyes closed and just as our lips were about to meet, my window opened, and a gush of cold air came in, ruining our moment.

Kate growled but made no movement to get off me, I looked over to see Alice with pitch black eyes, her lip curled up, displaying a fearsome set of fangs.

''Get off her.'' My best friend demanded. ''NOW!'' Her voice boomed, ricocheting around my room. For a second, I was scared she was going to wake up Charlie until I realised he was already at work.

''Alice…''

''Fuck off, shes mine and you know it!'' In an instant, they were circling each other in my room, crouching and hissing.

Jesse was half way through the window and blurred over to me.

''Morning Bella, I guess we have a lot of explaining to do huh?''

I nodded dumbly. Jesse took charge and stepped in between the two females, holding their shoulders so they would stop moving.

''I swear to God, if you don't stop right now, I will use my eye to give you hell.'' His voice was stern, but it worked for the most part, I mean, the two were still growling.

I spoke up, confused why they were like this…..again.

''Can someone explain why this is happening…''

Alice's head snapped towards me, her eyes still black but she managed to retract her fangs before walking over to me. She leaned in to sniff my neck, which was weird at first. The rumbling in her chest started up again and, in the background, I could hear Kate struggling against Jesse to get to me.

''This won't do.'' Alice said. She took my hand and laid me back on my bed, resuming what Kate had been doing before we were interrupted. By now, I was slightly scared, very confused and debating what to do. My mate was on the other side of my room watching this happen, this felt wrong. But no matter how much I wanted to struggle my body wouldn't cooperate, its like it wanted Alice to do this.

''GET OFF OF HER, SHES MINE.'' Kate yelled, she trashed in Jesse's arms.

''Kate, Alice needs to make sure, we all need to make sure.'' Make sure of what?! I wanted to ask Jesse desperately but Alice's nose nuzzling my neck got me all choked up.

''Alice?'' I called out tentatively, I reached around to clench at her shirt when she started licking my neck. ''A-alice.'' She ignored me once more, liking the fact that I was squirming underneath her.

''Bella….'' She purred. I was entranced, almost under her spell.

''Bella!'' Kate cried out, her pearl black eyes connecting with mine and that's when I came to my senses. I pushed Alice off me, or at least tried.

''Alice, stop! Get off me!''

Meanwhile, Jesse yelled out in pain as Kate shocked him. She rushed over and flung Alice towards Jesse as they both crashed to the floor.

I panted heavily, having no idea what just happened. My best friend of all people came onto me like that. Alice shot up and growled but instantly stopped as soon as she saw the state I was in. ''Bella..I'm sorry…-I don't know what- I-'' She couldn't even finish her sentence before she jumped out the window.

However, Jesse stayed, eyeing the mess that they had made on the floor. He quickly picked up all the things they knocked over and put them back perfectly as if they had never been moved.

''I guess I should explain.'' He started, he took on my desk chair, wringing his hands nervously.

Kate sat by me, her body physically shaking from her anger. She didn't touch me though; my guess is that she didn't want to hurt me.

''Whats up with Alice…why is she like this, she was fine around me before.''

Jesse took a deep unneeded breath. ''You see…..You're Alice's mate-'' He got cut off by Kate's hand around his throat.

''She's mine, no one elses, you hear me child?''

I could see small cracks on Jesse's neck, and immediately went up to try pry Kate's hand off him.

''Kate! Let him go, I need to know what is going on.'' She did as she was told but huffed.

''Theres nothing going on, you're mine, I'm yours. It's as simple as that.''

Meanwhile Jesse fixed his clothes, wincing as his injuries healed. ''I'm afraid it's not as simple as that Kate. Bella might have two mates. And before you try to deny it again, it's happened before, you've lived long enough to know it can happen.''

My eyebrows furrowed deeply. Two mates? Edward told me that vampires were monogamous. In fact, he didn't even really tell me how mating worked.

''Two mates….Alice and Kate. But I don't know what to say…'' I trailed off. My brain hurts so much. So much has happened over the course of a week and now that my best friend/supposed mate is back, everything is just all over the place. I kind of wished I never moved to forks but how else would I have met the most important people in my lives.

Kate, grabbed my hand and held my cheek with her other, directing my gaze into her eyes.

''You don't have to say anything. I'll go talk to that bit-….Alice and see what we can do. But don't ever doubt that you're mine. Bella, I have been waiting for you all my life and I will never let anything happen to you. Nor am I about to give my mate away to someone who already had their chance.'' She leaned in to kiss my cheeks and hugged me.

Kate quickly put her shoes on, shoving her jacket over her shoulder. ''Jesse, we're going to your sister. I won't fight her but no promises after.''

''Wait, doesn't this involve me?''

Jesse put a comforting hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

''It does, but it's too dangerous to have you there while they try talk things out. If another fight breaks out, I won't be able to break them up and keep you safe at the same time. We should go, she's probably moping around at the mansion.''

And they were gone, my window was shut and all that was left was my messy bed and a few dirty footprints on the floor boards.

I groaned and twisted my fingers in my head as I tried not to let my mind explode from this new influx of information.

…..

Author P.O.V

Alice paced around the dirty living room. She couldn't believe she had just done that to Bella. Her best friend, her mate. She promised she would never harm Bella in any way and then it happened. She knew it was wrong but deep inside the beast was happy, happy that Bella had reacted like that. Alice guiltily wanted to do it again and again until Bella was completely hers.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the front door flew open, revealing her new enemy and her younger brother.

''Alice.''

''Kate.'' Alice clenched her jaw, trying so hard to let insults slip out.

''Bella is mine.'' The oldest vampire in the room bluntly announced. Kate crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at the slightly smaller vampire.

''Shes mine, I knew as soon as I met her.''

''Then why didn't you claim her. Why did you let Edward have her?'' Kate shot back. Waiting for the answer.

Alice didn't answer straight away, she didn't know why she didn't fight for Bella. She didn't know why Edward even stood a chance against her.

''Edward had been mateless for so long…I thought…I thought Bella was the one for him. Until, I saw her for the first time, Edward had been watching her through my visions, he was already a step ahead of me.''

Kate growled, dropped her arms to her side, hands clenched.

''Then you should've fought harder. This isn't about Edward anymore. This is between you and me.''

Alice looked up from the floor at her competitor and narrowed her eyes.

''I won't give Bella to you.''

''Ladies,'' Jesse came forward from where he stood behind Kate. ''How about you just let Bella choose. Afterall, it's her choice whether she wants either of you. She might not want either of you.'' At that last comment, he received louds growls. ''Or she might want both of you.'' The growled stopped abruptly.

Kate and Alice pondered what they would do if Bella wanted both. They were both jealous by nature and possessive. They couldn't imagine sharing the one person who mattered most.

''So, will you guys be civil until Bella makes her choice. Now that Victoria is back, Bella will need all the protection she can get.''

''Victoria? Who is she.''

''Shes the mate of the vampire we killed when Bella first met us. Shes out for revenge, probably to kill Bella in order to spite Edward, who she thought was Bella's mate at the time.'' Alice explained.

''Then lets kill her. Can you not see her?''

''No, I haven't been able to see her in my visions at all.''

''So ladies? Whats your answer?'' Jesse prodded.

''Yes.''

''Yes.''


End file.
